Pastel Skies
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: After a tragic day strikes, Moka, along with her 26-year old sister, Rosario move away from Kyoto to Tokyo, due to their single father finding a job. At first both of them are not happy with the lives, they have to live with. Until the two of them meet two different guys, that will change their lives forever. SesshomaruXOC, InuyashaXOC
1. My Introduction

**My Introduction**

* * *

I never thought this day would come, but I might as well get use to it. Today I was moving to a new town and to a new life.

My name is Moka. I'm 17 years old. I live with my dad and my older, workaholic sister, Rosario They are the only family I have left, especially one of my friends back at my old school. Our mother had passed away from a bad case of luekemia when I was seven years old. There were a lot of things that the three of us didn't get to do together. She was the center of our world, when she was alive.

I use to go to a school called Yokai High in Kyoto. In my town, I use to have amazing friends. I miss them all. Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby. The four of us met, when we were in kindergarten. They were all pretty awesome friends to be around. 'Giggles' I even gave them nicknames. Kurumu; Miss Flirty Flirt. How can I possibly not give her that name? God, She's all that the guys in the school practically want. Natural good looks, soft blue hair, and big boobs even. Plus, she's the head-cheerleader in Yokai high. People spoke of her, like she's bossy and spoiled. Well...they were right. She could be a little bossy and mean, but once you get to know her, she's a really nice person in reality.

Mizore: the quiet girl...except Kurumu. She usually calls her the stalker, since Mizore is always hidden some place in the school, where people can't notice her. She can see people from where she's hidding...but the bad part about it, is that they don't know they're being watched. No matter how creeped out of her being a stalker, she was still a friend to me.

Ruby: the genius. Or should I say straigh-A student? People always wondered how a babe, like Ruby, could come off as a complete nerd. Well, she once said, that she dreamt of becoming a fashion designer, once she graduates from highschool, with a perfect diploma. A "perfect diploma" she says. Ruby never misses a beat, when it came down to exams and stuff. I can remember, when Kurumu was on her knees, begging Ruby to help her with passing a test. Now that was a first. Kurumu never cared about studying and doing homework, except for shopping that is. But when it came down to the point, where she'd get kicked off the whole cheer squad, she wastes no time sitting down and studying.

All of us were like a inseparable clique...until today, of course. I had to move away, due to the fact that my father had found a new job as well as someone else. I was happy that my dad had achieved his goal in finding a job, but at the same time I was sad. Because...I'm leaving...leaving behind everything that I ever cared for and loved. I guess that's how life is. Confusing and complicated.

* * *

**Just incase one of you are confused on who Rosario is, she's inner Moka from Rosario + Vampire. Rosa, for short. Someone suggested that the inner Moka and the outer Moka should be sisters in the story. I know, flame me if you want. I won't hold it against you. I couldn't really do the crossover, because I got this theory that people won't read it much.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I laid there in the back seat of my dad's car, listening to my headphones and eating candy at the same time. My dad drove through our new neighborhood, with my sister sitting on the other side of him. "Dad, what's our life going to be like, now that we're moving?" I asked. Me, Rosa, and dad had this special bond, we hold with one another. When one of us need someone to talk to, he'll be there before us, with open arms, ready for the two of us to jump in. When our mother died, all we had left were each other to comfort us. He was strong-willed, outgoing, and funny. He would always do silly things to cheer up the mood whenever one of us were depressed.

"Moka, everything will change as you imagine it. We're only moving to start over. To forget about what happened back to what we use to call a home." my sister, Rosa explained.

I smiled, knowing what he was referring to. "Yeah, you're right."

We finally made it to our new home. It was a fairly big house, but not too fancy. I made my way to my new room, to unpack the things I saved. As I was unpacking the rest of my things, I smiled. I held a picture that was in a pink picture frame with Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and myself in it. In the picture, we were all eating ice cream together. We were eating out ice cream perfectly fine, while Kurumu's ice cream was spilled all over face. How could I forget that day? That was our last time ever getting to hangout together.

I went over to a box full of my belongings and pulled out my most favorite thing in the world; my baby pink laptop. I was scanning through Skype to see, if Ruby, Mizore, or Kurumu were either online. Thankfully, the only person that seemed to be online was Mizore. I clicked on her username; IceGirl94.

"Oh my god, Moka. Hi, it's been a while since we had a chance to talk, isn't it?" she greeted, her face shined with happiness.

"Yeah, it has." I nodded in agreement. I got a little suspicious, when I heard familiar voices in the background. "Mizore, is there someone with you?"

I watched her nod. "Yeah. Take a wild guess." she teased.

"Um...your parents?" I guessed. She shook her head, telling me that I was wrong. "Your friends?"

"Not just my friends, but your friends too."

"Friends?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I almost jumped out of my skin, when I got the answer. "HI, MOKA!" The familiar voice shouted on the other side of the screen. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Kurumu." I waved, watching her grin, with happiness on her face. "How's it going, Ruby?"

Ruby smiled. "It's going fine. I should ask you the same thing. How is it, over there in Tokyo?"

"Well, I haven't exactly explored around, yet, so I wouldn't know." I told her, letting out a sigh. "Even if I did, I can tell it's not going to be the same over here, then over there, where you guys are."

"I'm sorry that you had to move away, Moka. It's different, without you here." Ruby said.

"I know." Kurumu agreed. "We miss you already and that's the thing I hate." she pouted. "Grrr. If only your dad hadn't found another job, we wouldn't be like this. Separated."

"I know how you feel Kurumu, but it can't be helped." I sighed. "If my dad's happy, then I can't take that away from him."

"I guess you're right. Well, I hope everything works out for you over there." Kurumu replied.

I was about to reply, when a knock came to my door and opening itself. "Moka, come on. Dad says I have to take you shopping for new clothes."

"Okay." I told her, before turning back to my friends on the other side of the monitor. "I have to go guys. I'll tell how Tokyo is, when I get the chance." I said, logging off and closing my laptop.

* * *

We stop in front a huge building with lots of people walking around in front of it. "You think this is the shopping district?" I asked, not really sure what it is.

"Yeah, if it weren't there wouldn't be a shit-load of people here." I laughed at her lack of manners. That's just how Rosa is. She's goodly matured, but has no manners at all.

We were walking around the mall looking for a clothing store for just the two of us, since I had to go to a new school and Rosa had a job interview tomorrow. "Man, this mall sure is big." I said.

"I'll say. I wonder how many stores there is." Rosa agreed.

**A Few Moments Later...**

"So... how does this looks?" I asked, pulling open the curtain to the dressing room. I wore a white, sleeveless summer dress, my hair held back with a white headband with a white flower on the left side of it.

"Looks nice on you." she nodded with approval. "Unless you're going to a picnic, or something." she laughed.

I gave her a slight glare. "Gee, thanks for your opinion, dear sister." I muttered, pulling the curtain closed. I then tried on something else "Okay, then how does this look." I pulled the curtain opened for her to see. I was wearing a white blouse, with a red plaid skirt and brown boots.

"It looks adorable on you." she said in approval, once again. "Unless you're posing for a fashion magazine and want to be the next school bunny."

"Why you..." I growled, glaring at my sister.

* * *

I rested in my bed, my head resting on my pillow. I shuffled through songs on my iPod, looking for something to calm my nerves. I listened to my favorite song, "Fireflies" when I heard a knock on my door. "Moka, come down here. It's dinner time." my sister called. I sighed and threw off my headphones, heading downstairs.

I sat at the table, Dad and Rosa sitting across from me. The air was filled with silence, until Dad broke it. "So you ready for your first day of school tomorrow, Moka?" I looked up from my plate to respond.

"Mmmm...maybe." I replied, playing with the food, that was put on my plate.

Dad could only chuckle. "Why is "maybe" the answer?"

"Because, Daddy, it's already late for me and people already started their first day of school. And you know how shy I am, about going to a new school." I didn't like the whole idea of being "the new girl" in school. I remembered, when I first enrolled in Yokia High. It wasn't too good for me, before I started becoming friends with Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby.

"Don't be. Don't be shy at all. Now you listen to me, shy or not you'll do fine. Understood?" I he replied. I gave a nod. He really knew how to clear the air, when it was filled with contagious gas. "Rosario, that goes for you too. Sit up straight, speak clearly, and don't be aggressive and slouchy, like you're usually are around us."

I laughed, when I saw the glare Rosa was throwing at him. It's true, she is rash and aggressive, but that's only when she's in a pissed-off mood. Rule number one; don't mess with her, or say anything that might make her even more pissed. "Yes, sir."

By time we were finished with dinner, I went up stairs and took a shower. I wasted no time I hopping into bed, once the job was done. I could only wonder what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

I woke up unable to go back to sleep due to the sun shining through my window. I hopped out of bed and went over to my closet to decide what to wear. I took off my PJ's and tossed it to the side. I kept scanning through my closet trying to decide what to wear on my first day of school when one outfit caught my eye. I looked in the mirror, reflecting back what I was wearing. I smiled at the little outfit, I made. I wore a black and pink striped off-shoulder top, along with a black mini skirt, pink and yellow strip stockings, and with brown winter boots. Pretty tacky, I know. I pulled out a black polka-dotted scarf and tied it around my head, making it into a bow. I dug in my jewelry box and pulled out a choker, with a cross hanging from it. I wrapped it around my neck and headed downstairs. I popped two pieces of bread in the toaster. I never mentioned that I was a real sucker for cooking. I could easily cooked them in a blink of eye.

Meanwhile, Rosario came down, wearing a navy blue, dress shirt, with a black pencil skirt and heels. She dug in the cabinets, pulling out a bowl and wasted no time pouring the cereal in the bowl. I could only chuckle. "Well, good morning to you too."

"Fuck you." she growled, eating her cereal.

I did nothing else, but just grin and be amused about her behavior. "Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning." I giggled, leaning against the counter. "You okay? You look like awful."

"Look who's talking. I can't believe you're going to wear that on your first day of school. And what are you doing, wearing winter boots? Don't you know, it's in the middle of summer?" I gave a shrug, not really caring what she thought of my outfit. This is how I love to wear my clothes. I might be shy and sweet at the same time, but I'm not into that girly girl stuff. Not my type. But I'm into wearing skirts though. "If Dad saw you dressing like this, he'll surely go batshit insane."

"Well, he's never complained about how I dressed. So what's the big idea?"

I watched Rosa give a sigh. "Anyway, I'm just nervous about today, alright?"

I looked at her, sarcastically agape. "What's this? The high, mighty, and powerful Rosario Akashiya nervous of all things?" I sarcastically joked. "What is the world coming to?"

I laughed, when Rosa through me a glare. "Would you knock that off, already?" she growled.

"The job interview getting to you?" I asked.

"You hit it right on the nail." she replied.

"You remember what Daddy told us, right, Rosa?"

She sighed. "Of course. He told us never to be shy. Because shy, or not..."

_"We'll do just fine."_ we both said at the same. It didn't take long, before one of us started laughing.

"I guess we both remembered, huh?" Rosa implied.

"Yep." I agreed.

It take long, before I heard the toaster made a sound, meaning it was done. Taking them both out, I smeared the jelly on both of them and took a bite out of them. Meanwhile. Dad came down, car keys in hand.

"You bet ya dad!" I yelled, with enthusiasm in my voice. Though, deep down, I felt sick to my stomach and felt like my insides were going to collapse out of my body.

"Well, someone sounds confident this morning." Rosa smirked.

* * *

Dad decided to drop me off at school first, since Rosa didn't have to be at her job interview, until 12:00. "Hey remember what I said, don't be shy, you'll do fine." said Dad, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah Dad I know." I remarked

"Okay, kiss me goodbye, before you leave ." I gave him a peck on the cheek and leaned over towards Rosa in the front seat.

"Good, dear sis. And remember what Dad said, don't be aggressive and slouchy, like you're usually are." I said, menacingly in her ear.

"What are you still doing here?! Would you get out of here, already?! I'm tired of looking at you!" she growled. This only amused me in the slightest.

"Good luck, I love you." he said.

"I love you too, bye." I said as I got out of the car, watching it drive off. Well this is it my first day of school, let's just hope I don't mess it up, like I did at Yokia High.

I stared at the tall building, that stood before my very eyes. It looked like any other high school, you'd see on TV. Like for an example; Degrassi. But I can tell that this school was nothing like that school. Plastered on the building said "SHIKON HIGH". What kind of a name is that, to give a school?

Mustering up the courage, I took a deep breath and walked inside the building. I ignored the looks, I was receiving from other kids in the school. What? They've never seen a girl, with pink hair, or something? I heard some of the girls, muttering about me dressing in "tacky clothes" and that I look like a "slut". I didn't really care, what they thought of me. That's just their opinion, not mines.

I had already made to the front office by now. The lady, sitting behind the desk look up at me and smile. "Hello. Can I help you?" she greeted.

"Ah, yes. I'm kind of new here and I just moved from Kyoto. So I was wondering, if this is where I get my schedule."

The woman chuckled. "It's most certainly is. Can I get your name, please?"

"Um... Moka Akashiya." I responded, shyly.

"Okay, just let me get your schedule." she said as she dug through one of her metal drawers, looking for my schedule.

I tapped my finger nails on the counter, patiently waiting for my schedule to be put in my bare hands. "Hey, you!" called a female voice. I spun around to see a girl, with red hair, pinned up in two pigtails, with bright green eyes. She wore a black corset under a red jacket, with black fishnet stockings, underneath a black mini-skirt, with cadet boots. She had a silver piercing in her nose. By the way she looked, I instantly thought that her and Ruby, would hit it off as friends, if she was here. "So you're the one, I'm hearing about, according to the student body. She walked up and started circling around me. "Hmm... Not bad looking either." she said, examining me. A smirk then appeared on her face. "Nice boots."

I could only give a shy smile. "Um...Thanks. I like your stockings."

"Thanks, but they're not as cool as yours, though. I have to be completely honesty, I love your whole outfit."

"Really?" I beamed, with a little happiness. "I mean, I know it's pretty tacky and all, but it's nothing compared to yours, though." I turned around, when woman told me that she found my schedule. "Ok, what classes do I have?"

1. Math

2. History

3. Lunch

4. Gym

5. Chemistry

"So you have math first, huh?" she implied, looking over my schedule. "C'mon, you're in the same class as me." she said, pulling me along. "I'm Ayame, by the way." she added, sticking her hand out.

"Moka." I greeted, shaking her hand. "So what's this school like, anyway?"

"Well, at first it's kind of boring, but once you go here long enough, it's exciting. I mean really exciting." she grinned.

I raised an eyebrow. "How exciting, exactly?"

"Well, for one; it's like in the movies. Fights, catfights, and even school shootings." she explained, making it sound like no problem.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, not believing what I just heard. The "fights and catfights" part didn't surprise me, but school shootings?! "Is this school even safe at all?!"

The only response I got from her, was a laugh. This is not a joke, I can't attend here, if there are school shootings going on around here! "I'm just kidding, relax. Of course this school is safe."

I sighed in relief. "Oh good... Don't ever scare me, like that. You almost gave me a heart attack and on my first day, even." The of us walked into classroom, full of students doing everything, teenagers would do. Socialize with other people, or anything I would have in mind. I a took seat next to Ayame, in a desk. "Wow, this class sure is lively, huh?"

"I'll say." Ayame said.

"Alright, settle down, everyone." said an a woman in her elderly years. "Today we have a new student, Moka Akashiya." I tensed up, when I heard my full name, fill the air. "Moka, if you're anywhere in this room, come on up."

I sat there for a few minutes, until Ayame whispered for me to go up there. I let out a sigh and uncomfortably walked in front of the classroom, receiving wolf whistles and comments like, "she's cute", or "she's hot". I could only blush from embarrassment.

"So child, tell us about yourself, if you want." the elderly woman smiled.

"Uh... As some of you already know, m-my name is Moka and I moved here from Kyoto, I-I am pleased to meet you." I introduced, bowing. "So where do I sit?"

"Okay, well you can sit next to Ayame, there. Ayame, please raise your hand." the woman said. Ayame, of course raised her hand. I sat next to Ayame as we high-fived each other.

* * *

**Lunch...**

"So, let me get this straight. You're friends with a stalker, despite the fact that she is?" Ayame said, sitting across of me. I was telling her about my friends, I use to go to school with. "Whoa. Don't you think that's kinda a creepy? I mean, I'm not saying that it's weird to have a stalker for a friend, but how can you and your friends be so comfortable around, someone like that?"

"Well, it turns out that she's been alone, her whole life, since kindergarten and we just couldn't let her be the black sheep forever." I explained, eating my gummy worms, I packed for lunch. I'm not really a big fan of lunch food. There's no telling what in it. Possibly poison, bugs, or anything disgusting I might think of.

"Hey, wanna ditch school with me and my friends, this period?" Ayame offered.

I looked at her, horror crashing over my face. "Ditch?!" I repeated, not sure if I heard right. "You actually ditch school?!" I exclaimed.

She slapped a hand over my mouth, shutting me up. "Shh... Not so loud, or they'll hear you. And yes. We do this every single day." she whispered. "Please, just ditch with me. I promise you, we'll be back, before fourth period, I promise."

I hesitantly nodded. "Okay, but just this once." In my whole, natural-born life, the thought of skipping classes, nevered crossed my mind, one bit. I was wrapped up in my studies and my friends to even think about it.

* * *

"So tell me, why we're doing this again?" I asked, feeling uneasy about ditching school still. I followed Ayame around in the school parking lot.

"Well, because it's our everyday routine. When lunch comes around, we just leave school and just go to another place." she explained, walking next to me. "Ah! Here they are. Hey, guys! Over here!" she exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth in the air.

Before I can wonder who she was calling to, instantly got the hint, when I saw four more people. Two boys and two girls. The first girl had beautiful black, brownish hair, while the other girl just had pure black hair, that was down to her mid-back. Next them was a guy, with black hair, his hair pulled back in a small pony-tail. Lastly, the one was handsome...scratch that he was beautiful. He had long silver hair, going straight down his black, with little dog ears perched on his head. His beautiful amber eyes were the main ones, that almost wrecked me. He was gorgeous. I'd doubt that any girl, would turn him down, with the looks he has.

"What's up, Ayame?" the girl with the high-pony tail greeted.

"Nothing much." Ayame replied, before wrapping an arm around me. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought someone with me." she announced, pulling me closer. "Moka, meet my friends. The one with the pony-tail is Sango, the one with the long, black hair is Kagome, the one with the small pony-tail is Miroku, and the one with the silver hair and dog ears is Inuyasha." she introduced, pointing them out to me, one by one.

I gave a smile, for my own sake at least. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." I greeted, sticking out a hand for one of them to shake.

Surprisingly, the girl named Kagome gladly took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"I've never seen you around here, before. Are you new here?" the girl, Sango asked.

I opened my mouth to respond. "Well, I'd love to get the introductions over with, guys. But we gotta split!" interjected the guy, named Inuyasha. I slightly frowned at him, for that little action. Did he not like me all of a sudden? "Like now, before the principle, or someone finds us out here!"

Before I can even blink, Ayame had already dragged me inside the vehicle, along with the others.

* * *

_Before you ask, it's just not Moka's P.O.V. Rosario's in the story, so she pretty much deserves a big role as much as Moka does. If you wanna see what her outfit looks like, it's on my profile._


End file.
